Return
by Darcy23
Summary: After the final battle when the world he loves is hanging on he leaves. Never to be heard from again until a little boy appears with a letter for his Aunt Hermione. My first story.
1. Surprise Attack

Asleep in a quiet little one bedroom apartment laid a very sore, tired, warn out black hair green eyed young man named Harry Potter. Harry laid spread out face down on a four post bed in nothing but pajama bottoms and a necklace chain around his neck and blankets. On the other side of the room slept the one tiny figure that is one of the main reasons why the green eyed young man is so tired. A small cry breaks the silence in the room and the once sleeping young man jumps out of the bed in a daze stumbling in the direction of the cries. Grabbing his glasses of the bedside table and a shirt off the floor the green eye man makes his way over to his three year little boy named Daniel James Potter. "Hey there little guy daddy is here," coos Harry and he leans down to pick up his son. "Daddy he's trying to get me. Don't let him get me daddy," cried Daniel into Harry's shoulder. "Oh no ones going to get you not when I'm here," soothed Harry. "Yes he will daddy yes he will," cried Daniel. "Who's after you huh?" questioned Harry. "The monster in there," said Daniel pointing to the closet door. Harry turns in the direction of the closet and laughs," Daniel its ok it was only a movie there are no monsters in the closet. Here I'll show you." Harry says while putting Daniel back down on his bed ahead over to the closet door. Grabbing hold of the knob of the door and looking back to Daniel, "Ready on the count of three. One two three" Harry says pulling open the door as Daniel dives down on his bed burring his face in the pillow. "Look," Harry says as he stands off to the side with the door open, "See no one he..." Harry says benign pulled in the closet with the door closing shut. "Daddy!" yelled Daniel as he hears the door slam shut. Suddenly the door flies open and Harry tumbles out of the closet and on the floor with something in his arms. Harry struggles on the floor with the monster trying to flip over onto his stomach to pin the monster under him. Daniel watches with tears in his eyes as his dad tries to stop the monster. Suddenly Harry stops struggling with the monster and less motionless on the floor. Daniel looks to his father on the floor, "Daddy?" says Daniel. When Harry doesn't move he calls for his dad again while slowly slipping off the bed walking slowly to his dad on the floor. "Daddy," Daniel yells hurrying over to Harry still motionless on the floor and pulling on his shirt rolling him over on to his back. "Daddy wake up! Daddy" Daniel cries as he shakes his dad. "Boo." Harry yells as he bolts up form the floor scaring his son. Watching as his son jumps back away from him Harry burst out laughing at his son as he reaches to pull him into a hug. With Daniel crying into his chest Harry strokes his son's back laughing. "Daddy that was not funny. I was scared that you where hurt!" Daniel cried into his chest. Pulling him away from his chest Harry reaches up and gently wipes his son's tears away with his thump. "Ooh I'm sorry. I won't do that again." Harry says trying to contain his laughter as he reaches for the monster he was fighting up bring it to his chest. "Here Happy Birthday Daniel." Daniel pulls away from his chest and smiles at the yellow and orange haired lion with a red bow tied around it. "Wow a lion thank you daddy. Just what I wanted." smiles Daniel. "Come on let's get up and get ready to go"

Harry walked the last few blocks to his flat carrying Daniel in his arms fast asleep from all the excitement of the zoo. After 8 hours of walking non-stop walking around and visiting each and every attraction there was and not to including the walking Harry was doing now back home to their flat for a much need long and peaceful sleep that waits Harry. But the whole time at the zoo Harry could not get rid of the uneasy feeling of being watched the whole day. It started when him and Daniel went out for breakfast and continued to now 10 o'clock at night. The feeling now grows even more for Harry and he quickens his step to his apartment building. His gut feeling telling him that something bad is going to happen and is going to happen any minute now, taking two steps at a time as fast as he can up the flight of stairs. Reaching his door Harry sent the door swing open with a flick of his wrist. Hurrying in and setting Daniel down of the bed turns back to the door and mutters something under his breath and a glow surrounds the door then fades wasting no more time rushing about the room pulling clothes, money, and other personal effects out of the varies places and stuffing them quickly in to a bag he pulled out of the closet. Clothes and papers littered the floor as Harry quickly packed the bag.

Stopping at his desk Harry pulls the drawer out in a quick and swift motion revealing a black lock box. Reaching for the necklace that hung around his neck Harry removed the key from the chain and slipped it into the lock and pulling back the lid revealing a black coin bag, a parchment enveloped seal with red wax, and a very old and worn picture. Collecting the items quickly rushed over to the bed to wake Daniel. Gently shaking and calling his name Harry woke Daniel. "Daddy what is it?" replied Daniel rubbing his eyes and looking up at his dad. A small and sad smile appeared on Harry's face for a split second. Sounds of shouting and running upstairs are heard form the other side of the door. Harry looks to the door with fear and anger in his eyes knowing they will be here soon, "Hey little man. Remember what I told that there will be a time where you will be going to stay with your aunts and uncles." Daniel nodded his head as tears filled his eyes. "And that you will stay there until I came to get you." Daniel nodded again as the tears streamed down his face. "Well tonight's that night. Ok. Now hold this picture real tight and don't let go," hands the picture to Daniel taking one last look before letting go. The shouting and running louder and louder as they cam closer to the door knowing that he has only moment lift, "Now, then count to three and say Hogwarts infirmary once you get there you tell the nice women there that you want see your aunt." Harry reached up to wiped the flood of tears from Daniel's face away with his thumbs and he continues talking tears falling from his own eyes. "Once your aunt arrives you give her this envelope and go with her and she will keep up safe until I come and get you ok." Harry reaches back behind Daniel and stuffs his lion in to the bag and pulls it over Daniels shoulders and pulls his jacket closes and zips it up. "Now with this bag of money here you give that to her too so she can hold for you and you can buy yourself toys, candy and things with it ok." Harry pulls the string on the bag tight. A series of loud bangs fill the air as people kick and bang on the door with everything they got but the door remains shut. Panic fills Harry as he knows who and what stand behind the door. Standing up and pulling Daniel with him Harry places quick kisses on his checks and sets him down in the middle of the room, " Now Daniel count to there and say Hogwarts and hold on tight." Shaking his head and yelling no Daniel hugs Harry around his legs crying. Pulling him away from his legs Harry pulls him into a hug," Daniel listen you have to go and go now before they get in!!" " No Daddy! Not with out you! " Daniel cries louder. "You have to go now I promise I will come and get you. I promise now go now." Harry pushes him away and Daniel nodes his head for the last time and counts to three and says Hogwarts. As the last word left his mouth the front door blew open. Harry spinning around in time to see three figures in black hooded cloaks and mask run in with wands drawn pointed at his him. Turn back to his son as left Harry turns to the three and throws his hand out and the figures fly back in the two more hooded figures running in. As the figure smash into the wall with a thud more figure run in with streams of light flying at Harry. He dives out of the way throw streams of light of his own at them. As he ducks and rolls out of the way shooting out more streams of light franticly trying with everything he has to gain some kind of ground in this battle of wits and survival. Determined to keep his promise to his son anyway he can.


	2. Blue Eye Boy

A very frighten little boy touches down in the infirmary with a loud crash. Knocking over a tray of empty bottles to the ground as he tries to get gain his balance. Losing he falls with a thud on the cold stone floor crying out for his daddy. At the sound of the crash Madam Pomfrey ran from her room pulling her dressing gown tight around her heading towards the sound of a child's cry. Slowing to a dead stop as she approached the child on the floor crying. "Oh my, dear child. Who are you, and where did you come from?" Daniel jumped to his feet and ran to the back corner of the hospital under a desk and throwing his back against the wall and hugging his knees to his chest. Poppy ran in the same direction and kneeled down in from of the desk reaching out to the little boy. "Ssh don't cry child. Everything will be alright. I won't hurt you." Daniel pulled his knees tighter to him trying to get out of her reach. Poppy pulled her hand back as she the child pull away from her. Not knowing what to doe she jumps up and runs to her office calling for help runs out but turns to grab a blanket for the frighten boy. Walking back to the table she sets the blanket down at his feet and backs away sitting on the bed behind her waiting for her help to arrive. Professor McGonagall burst threw the door towards Poppy looking for the frighten little boy. "Poppy where is he?" McGonagall asks as she reaches her. Poppy points towards the back corner of the hospital under the table. She turns squats down and slides forward resting her hand on the floor, "Good evening little one. We won't hurt you. We want to help you. Can you tell me your name?" Daniel wipes the tears form his eyes and looks at McGonagall with fear and sadness in his eyes, "Do… do… do you know where my auntie is? My auntie Hermione." Daniel stuttered out through his sobs. McGonagall turns to poppy look of confusion and puzzlement on her face. Turning back to the boy McGonagall says, "Your auntie Weasley?" Daniel shakes his head "Auntie Hermione Granger." Turning her head around to Poppy, McGonagall nodded her head to poppy and gets up to run back to her office.

Green head and flames roared to life in the once peaceful and quiet room fire place. The frantic cry of poppy's voice shatters the silence the flat. Startling a very tired curly browned head 23 year – old women out of bed and away from the warm and gentle arms of her sleeping husband. Untangle the blankets from her as she grabs her dress gown from the foot of the bed and pulling it on as she rushes to the living room. Dropping down to her knees and staring in the green face of Madam Pomfrey. "Mrs. Weasley your present is required at Hogwarts for utmost important matter right away," called poppy's voice. As fast as she appeared she disappeared. Wipe eyed and mouth open Hermione ran back to her room and dresses quickly thrown on jeans and a muggle shirt and dress ropes she ran to her husband and shake him awake. "Honey wake up something is wrong I need to go to Hogwarts right now," cried a frantic Hermione. As her mind raced a mile a minute with different and freighting images after another each and every one more frighten then the last. Her husband jerked awake and out of bed stumbling and searching for his clothes. "What going on? What Happen?" cried her husband half asleep and half scared. "I don't know Madam Pomfrey called said I am need for the utmost important matter and that's it." Pulling on their shocks and shoes they head for the fireplace wondering what awaits them upon their arrival.

Tripping out of the fireplace and in to the desk of the school nurse they headed for the office door looking for Madam Pomfrey. As the cleared the door they hear hushed voice of Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall talking around the corner. Turning around in the direction of foot steps both witches greet the guest. "Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for coming. Not more than 15 minutes ago a child that looks to me no older then three years old arrived by port key shaking and crying. When we get close to him he pulls further away from us. He asked only for you Mrs. Weasley." McGonagall says as she leads Hermione and Ron to the back corner of the hospital. Hermione's jaw drops as McGonagall explains. "Are you sure he asked for me and not Molly?" "Yes. He asked for you his auntie Hermione Granger." Hermione's mouth opens and closed like a fish out of water. "Not one's called me Granger in years," Hermione chokes out after a moment finding her voice. "That's not the point the point is he's calling for you and won't let us come near him. We're hopping that he'll let you." "Where is he?" Hermione asked. Poppy and McGonagall both point to under the desk in the corner. Slowly walking in towards the desk with Ron and the older witches on her heals she squats down and looks under. Her eyes falling on a little boy no older then three years old curled in to a ball with a blanket wrapped tightly around his body as his head rest against the wall and his knees. At the sound of moment the little boy jerks awake and further back into the corner. As eyes filled with fear and sadness focuses on her Hermione can't help to think he looks so familiar to her. He looks like…. No can't be. Though Hermione. Her mind races trying to figure out the mystery as her eyes scans the rest of him. His short black hair sticks from under the blanket. Sitting down in front of him she reaches out to touch him. He whimpers and curls tighter into a ball as water fills his red puffy eyes. "No no it's ok. Don't cry. I won't hurt you." She says as he pulls her hand back to her side as she settles down on the floor setting crossed legged. "These two nice ladies behind said that you were asking for your auntie Hermione Weas… Granger." The little boy nodes his head as a small grin shows on his face. I know that grin. I have seen that grin before. She thought. "Well… I'm….that's me. My name is Hermione Gr..." The little boys grin became a smile before she finished he unwrapped the blanket from him and crawled towards her and throws his arms around her hugging her tightly burying his face in to her shoulder. Hermione instantly wraps her arms around the little boy pulling him tightly to her. "I knew you would come for me auntie Hermione." Daniel says against her shoulder.

A stun silence fills the air as the little boy crawls out from under the table and hugs Hermione. Ron, McGonagall and Poppy watch in silence at the exchange of emotions form the little boy. Changing from being a frighten little boy to an amazingly trusting wrapping his arms around someone like he has known from birth. After awhile he breaks away from her pulls out the sealed envelope from his jacket pocket and handing it to her. "My daddy said to give you this." Hermione took the enveloped and glanced down at the untidy handwriting. Shaking her head no she turned the envelope over with a shaky hand breaks the seal and pulls the letter out. As Hermione read the letter tears filled her eyes. Few moments later a gasped escaped her lips as she pressed her hand to her mouth with tears falling from her eyes. Unable to stand the silence any more Ron walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione are you alright. What does the letter say?" Shaking her head and folding the letter back into the envelope she looks back up into the blue eyes of the little boy. "Can…Can you tell me your name?" she stutters out. The little boy nodes his head as he looks back into her eyes, "My name is Daniel James Potter." Gasps are heard through out the room as the name Potter rolled off his thong. Daniel reaches back into his pocket and pulls out the old and worn down picture and hands it to Hermione. Daniel crawls back into her lap and smiles down at the picture. The picture was the spring of her sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry holding Ginny tightly against him kisses her on the side of her facing. While Ron stands behind Hermione hugging her tightly to him smiling as her head is turned as she glazes into his eyes. More tears flow freely down Hermione's checks as she looks upon the picture remembering happier times. Daniel smiles down at the picture and points to her younger self, "That's you, Uncle Ron, daddy and Auntie Ginny."


	3. New Addition

I forgot for my first two chapters but here it goes.

**I did not own Harry Potter I only wish I did. **

* * *

The once claim and quiet infirmary burst with activity and life as order members came and went. Aurors, witches and wizards gather around McGonagall receiving instructions and information on the last known where abouts of Harry Potter and what happen based on the little details that Daniel provided. Once the group received their instructions they disappeared from the hospital wing. McGonagall walks over to where Hermione, Ron and Daniel sat on an empty hospital bed waiting. Daniel sat wrapped in a blanket with his head resting against Hermione's chest sleeping comfortable in her arms. McGonagall glances down at the sleeping form and Daniel and smiles as she runs her hands through his hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the order thinks it is best that you three should go back to the Burrow and stay for the next couple of nights until we get this thing sorted through. Mr. Weasley we already called ahead to let Molly know that you will be arriving soon."

With a nod they both stood Hermione hugging Daniel tighter against her and Ron carrying his bag walked over to the fireplace and floo away.

Burrow was wide awake and bursting with excitement every Weasley member in attendance including Percy. Bill and Fleur came from Paris, Charlie from Romania, Fred and George from Hogsmead.

Landing firmly in the fireplace in the kitchen Ron and Hermione still hold Daniel walk out into the living area filled the Weasley clan waiting for them to arrive. All heads turn towards the sound of creaking floor boards. Mrs. Weasley stand and rushes to them with a sad smile on her face as she scans the little form sleeping in Hermione's arms.

"Any news?" Mrs. Weasley asks a moment later. Ron shakes his head no.

At the sound of Mrs. Weasley voice Daniel wakes rubbing his eyes looking around the room full of red headed people.

"Uncle Ron where are we?" Ron reaches over to Daniel and picks him up holding him tightly rubbing his back continuing into the living room.

"We are where I use to live when I was little. Do you want to meet some more people?" Daniel nodded his head as Ron stops next the couch.

"Right. Here are my brothers Charlie, Bill and Bill's wife Fleur, Fred and George, and Percy." Pointing everyone as he says heir name each one waved to Daniel and smiled at him. Turning to his lift he points to his mum and dad.

"And here are my mum and dad" Daniel smiling says, "Grandma and Grandpa Weasley."

Tears fill Mrs. Molly's eyes as Daniel reaches out for her to take him. With out hesitation she pulls him tightly to her chest kissing the top of his head as a tear falls from her eyes. Daniel reaches out and waves to his grandpa smiling him from Molly's tight embrace. Arthur rubs the top of Daniel's head with a smile on his face and water in his eyes. Pulling him back so she can see his face she kisses him on the check and smoothes his hair down.

"Are you hungry?" She asks Daniel nodes his head as a smile appears on his face. Molly hands Daniel back to Ron and rushes into the kitchen to make her grandson something to eat wiping the tears from her face.

Daniel ate quietly in the kitchen under the supervision of his grandmother while the other adults talked to Professor McGonagall and Tonks who arrived 5 minutes ago by floo.

"We searched his apartment from top to bottom. Harry didn't go quietly from what we can tell he put up quite a fight. I'm betting the fight lasted for at amount of time before it ended. Based on all our evidence we were able to establish that one there where at least six death eaters if not eight; Mr. Potter made it out on foot escaping by any other mends was not an option wards were erected all over the place; he did not escape unharmed for the blood we found belongs to him. Based on all the blood we found we believe that Mr. Potter has not gone far. We are checking all local hospitals and we are forming search parties to canvas the neighborhood of his apartment. As soon as we know anything or if we find him you all will be the first to know."

"Where do you want us to search? We could start from his apartment and work our way out. We can search in pairs." Ron suggested.

"No you will not be involved with the search. The Order will handle the search and we need you to keep an eye on the home front. To keep Daniel safe from who ever was behind the attack. You are the only ones who know what he looks like and the only ones who know where he is."

"He is our friend our brother we can not sit here and just do nothing!" Ron yelled

"I understand Mr. Weasley what Mr. Potter means to you," countered McGonagall. Looking Ron dead in the eyes as she spoke in the all too familiar stern voice she used when one of the members of her house was in trouble, "It is too dangerous."

"Dangerous! Are you kidding me!? The three of us have seen more, done more, and been through more then you could possible know." Ron yelled in frustration.

"Everyone who knows about Daniel and is close to him is to stay put in one place. You will have no part in the search of him and that is finale," snapped McGonagall.

Hermione slumped against Ron at the news that not only is her best friend out merlin knows s where bleeding to death that also her newly found godson was endangered. Ron wrapped his arms around his wife trying to comfort her for he knows that Hermione loves Harry like a brother as does he. Fleur buried her head into Bill's chest while Bill stared at the wall. Fred and George talked in hush tones amongst themselves as the formed a plan to get in touch with their under ground help to dig up any information into who was behind the attack and if anyone knows if Harry did in deed make it out alive.

That night all the Weasley stayed knowing that this was a time for family and a time for hope while the sit and wait the news of their long lost brother. Hermione lied Daniel down to sleep in the bed Harry would always sleep in when ever he stayed at the Burrow. Pulling the blankets up to his little shoulders Hermione squat down and brushed a kiss against his temple as she smoothed his hair away form his eyes. Knowing that he ok she turned and left the room closing the door behind her and casting a spell that will let her know if Daniel woke in the night. Headed down stairs to talk with the Weasley and share with them the only peace of information she knew from Harry since he disappeared years ago.

As Hermione descended the last section of stairs she could hear muffled voices as she came closer. One voice in particular made her freeze on the stairs. The person she knew would take the news of Harry and his son bad and the reason why he left all those years ago. Pulling her self together Hermione made her way down stairs and into the living room where all eyes where on the youngest member on the family as she spoke about her day noting quite noticing that her entire family was home.

"… Everything just went to hell at the three hour of my shift. Seems like everyone decided to go into labor right after another just when we finish with one delivery another couple portkey in and so on. Not only that but the usual injuries came in the injured from a bar fight, Quidditch, etc. Men, women and children of all ages filled the wards. Then some auror came in and took a couple of our healers with them to muggle London after something happen leaving us short handed. We had to place floo calls all over to get help to handle the amount of people that came in…." Ginny stopped in the middle of giving her mum a kiss on the check as her eyes landed on her older brothers. The color drained from her face as she turn to her parents, "What happen?! Who's hurt and how bad is it."

Everyone look around at each other trying to decide who should be the one to tell her. Finally Hermione cleared to throat to make her presents known and proceed to make her way completely in the living room. She walked over to Ginny and pulled her in a tight hug before leading her over to sit down. Ginny followed Hermione with out question as her best friend lead her over to sit down between her older brothers Ron and Charlie. Hermione squat down to look her in the eye as she started speaking.

"Ginny, there is something you should know. It may be the reason why aurors took some of your healers with them. What I am about to tell you has some thing to do with Harry."

Ginny gasped and pulled her hands out of Hermione's grip to covered her mouth and wipe the tears that are forming in her eyes out before they could fall.

"Why…why would you say that? He…he's…he's dead." Ginny said in a low trembling voice.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a crushing embrace as more tears spilled down her face. Pulling back arms length Hermione reached up and brushes the tears away from her checks as she look deep into her eyes as she finds the words to say what she is about to say. About how Harry is possibly alive and has been living while in London with his son. That he had no intention of ever coming back to the Wizarding world.

"Ginny you know that I love you. You're my sister and my best friend and you know that I will never do anything to hurt you. Right?" All Ginny could do was nodded her head.

"What I am going to tell is really going to upset you but I need you listen before you starting yelling at me. Promise me you will listen to me Gin." Ginny nodded her head again.

"Gin I need you to promise me." "I promise." With a deep breath Hermione explains the night's event from the beginning.

"About 11 pm tonight Ginny a man and his little boy where attacked at their home in muggle London.

* * *

I know haven't updated in a while and i am sorry i had trouble with my internet connection. I will try to update more often. 


	4. The Letter

I am sorry it took so long I had writers block. Some good news I now have a beata reader so please a big round of applause for Sara1985.

Once agian I say I don't own Harry Potter I only wish I did. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 4- The Letter

The silence in the kitchen was deafening; everyone sat quietly at the table while Mrs. Weasley bustled about putting on a pot of tea. Not knowing who suggested it or how they were now sitting at the table staring at the contents of their cup and watching the steam rise or absentmindedly stirring the contents. No one said anything until Ron finally broke the silence as his mother sat down with her cup of tea.

"_Daniel acts so much like him you know?"_ Ron says looking down at his cup of tea. _"That same grin Harry used when he saw us at the Leaky Cauldron our third year,"_ spoke Ron to anyone and no one at the same time.

The sound of the creaky step pulled everyone's attention to the stairs. All eyes were on Hermione as she cleared the corner and came around the table to sit next to Ron.

"_How is he?"_ asked Mrs. Weasley,

"_He's fine. He's still asleep,"_ replied Hermione as she reached for Ron's cup of tea.

"_I want to read you all something. It's a letter that Harry sent me,"_ she said after taking a couple of sips. Setting the cup down, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the folded letter. Without waiting she began reading the contents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know what to say to you that would make this much easier. Both you and Ron know that when it comes to expressing myself, I was never good with words. But right now I will try. I wanted everyone in the wizarding world to believe that I was dead. (yes, even you and Ron) I know that making you all believe I was dead was cruel but I have a good reason; it's a good reason to me anyway. _

_After defeating Voldemort I searched the battlefield to find you both. In my search I found something that made my heart stop; in the mass of bodies I found the one thing that I fought for, taken away from me. My angel lay among the filth of evil that I fought so hard to rid the world of. I saw her, I saw Ginny, I saw my beautiful Ginny dead. _

Hermione paused as gasps filled the room, but when no one said anything she continued;

_My whole world stopped the moment I saw her. I cried, begged, and pleaded to all that was right and decent in the world to bring her back; offering my life in exchange for hers, but no one answered me. With a heavy heart I held her one last time in my arms and kissed her one last time with all the love I had for her and I walked away.  
I had nothing to live for and I had nothing to go back to. Yes, I know I had you and Ron, but it wasn't the same. Don't get me wrong I love you like a sister and l love Ron like a brother. Nothing in the world could or would change that. It just would not be the same; I would not be the same. Just too many places and too many things to remind me of Ginny and I cannot escape the pain._

_ I didn't want to destroy what I saw happening between you and Ron. You are probably wondering what I'm talking about. I am talking about the way you two feel for each other; I see the way Ron looks at you Hermione when you're not looking and I could see the way you look at him and I didn't want to destroy that love with the anger and hate that consumed me. I didn't want the two of you to fight over me; you two did it long in enough in school and I didn't want to be the reason you two never got together. I never told any one this but I always knew the two of you would end up together. (And now if you two are not married now, Hermione I ask you that you walk up to Ron right now and smack him over the head really hard and call him a git for me and tell him it has been long enough.) _

A course of chocked laughs echoed through the kitchen. With a small smile Hermione continued,

_ In all seriousness it is time I explain to you why a blue eyed boy with short black hair and a killer grin has just found you. His name is Daniel James Potter and he is the love of my life and I would trade my life for his in a heartbeat. His well being is the only thing that I care about now. I have always believed that after the war was over, when Voldemort was defeated that I would pay a heavy toll from his followers for the death of their master. Losing Ginny was just the beginning of it. My son now is the only thing I have left. If you are reading this now then it means that I traded my freedom or most likely my life for him. I ask you here and now to please Hermione, please take care of him for me. _

_ You are the only one I trust. You are by far the most loyal, caring, brave, and down right scariest witch I know. I admit you are the only witch alive now that I am afraid of. I have always been scared of you. You are just as stubborn as I, maybe even more when you believe in something. You always looked out for me and that is something I need for my son. Also, you are the only one I know will take care of him, love him, and raise him for the person he is, not for who his father is or was. I know you are right person for the responsibility I just handed to you. If I didn't believe that you could do this then I never would have named you his godmother. You are my only hope. When they come and I know they will, I will not let myself be taken alive. Before I die I want to know that he will be alright. Please this is the last thing I will ever ask of you. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Harry J. Potter_

* * *

Not even a hundred miles away in an unknown location Harry Potter slowly came to in a dimly lit room. His eyes fluttered open as he fought of the heaviness of his eye lids. A small groan escapes him as pain shots through his left shoulder and down to his right side and the dizziness and the nausea set in from the blinding pain behind his eyes and the pounding in his head. Biting down on his lip he took in his surroundings for the first time he noticed he was chained, and can hear faint voices coming from the other room. With everything he had left he pushed down the pain as he strained to hear what he could from the men outside.

"… _Not how it was supposed to go but I imagine it will have the desired effects in the end no doubt. Just make sure I get what I want. I don't care what method you use as long as I have his son_."

Harry's blood ran cold as he realizes his greatest fear is coming true. With the threat to his son's safety; Harry had renewed strength as he pulled on his chains trying to get free. With a deep calming breath Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on wandlessly and silently freeing himself from his bindings. After a few moments the chains gave way with a clang but not in time to prepare for his next move as the door to his cell swung open.

"_Aah Mr. Potter so very nice of you to join us. You were not however in the possession of what we were seeking when we found you."_

His fear set in as the hooded man approached him.

"_How shall we get this information out of Mr. Potter? Any suggestions?"_

"_Veritaserum,"_ replied a second man from the door, _"But I prefer through pain. It is more fun that way."_ The man said as he stepped into the room drawing his wand and aiming it at Harry's chest.

Before Harry respond, the cruciatus curse hit him. A blood curling scream escaped him as he thrashed around on the cold dirt floor trying to escape the thousands of knives cutting and stabbing him throughout his body. Moments later the curse was lifted but Harry still thrashed around in pain as his muscles continued to spasm. With heaving breathing and heavy eyes, Harry stared up at the man as he rolled on his side facing the man and the darkness swirled around him.

"_You can make this quick and painless or slow and painful. It is up to you_," said the man as he stepped into the room and squatted down in front of Harry.

"_Either way we will get what we want and there is nothing you can do about it,"_ said the man as he stood and kicked Harry in the head rolling him on to his back and the darkness began swirling around him faster. With a last flicker of his eyes he descended into darkness once again.

* * *

I know I' mean until next time. 


End file.
